A Lesson in Space
by courtara
Summary: Alec, Jace, and Simon come home from a failed clubbing experience. Alec confides in them something that bothers him, and the night ends with interesting results. (Slight Malec)


When Magnus suggested Alec go out with Simon and Jace, he was very confused.

"I think it'd be best if you spent some time with your peers." Magnus said delicately.

Alec scrunched his face. "Really?"

His boyfriend cast his eyes away nonchalantly. "Well no. I'll always prefer having you stay here with me." Magnus turned back to Alec. "But Jace _is_ your parabatai. And Simon is your...person. It's not right for me to always keep you from them." He reached a hand up to brush hair away from Alec's face. "Just go have fun. Have a sleepover." Magnus gave a small laugh. "Spend the night with them. As much as it pains me, Jace is your best friend."

Alec looked at him carefully. "But _you're also_ my best friend."

Magnus smiled at him adoringly. "I am." He ran a finger down Alec's cheek as he continued. "The more reason you should go. A best friend shouldn't keep someone from seeing another best friend."

Blue eyes rolled lovingly at the remark. Alec leaned his forehead against Magnus'. "Fine."

The trio of boys waltzed into the institute in the early evening, all feeling very different feelings. Jace distractedly pulled off his coat as they went into the lounge.

"Wow," he said, "that must've been the shortest clubbing outing I've ever experienced."

Simon flopped down onto one of the cushioned seats. "Maybe you should've glamoured yourself."

"I wanted to be daring."

"Then you shouldn't have started a fight." Simon said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Alec slowly lowered himself into the unoccupied chair as Jace threw his coat aside. "Well excuse me for defending my runes. How dare that flounder accuse them of being henna!"

Simon yawned. "Isn't that why you glamour yourself? So these things don't happen?"

Said fighter was about to respond when he noticed his strangely quiet parabatai sitting with his head down.

Jace gave Alec a hard stare. "What's the matter with you?", he asked. "You've been acting weird since we got there."

Alec looked up and shook his head. "I'm fine." He wrung his hands together slowly. "I-I was just a little...", he turned his eyes on Simon, then to Jace, "uncomfortable."

A quizzical eyebrow rose on Simon's face. "What for?"

Alec shifted awkwardly. He didn't particularly feel like sharing the encounters he had at the club. Especially to Simon. "I don't know, there was a lot of...guys..around." He closed his eyes before opening them again to see the blank stares of Jace and Simon.

"So?"

" _So?_ " Alec repeated. "I-I wasn't okay with them being so close to me!"

"What did you expect? We were at a dance club Alec!", Jace said.

"They were abusing my personal space!"

Jace blinked. "Abusing your..," he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Alec, you're _gay!_ "

Simon beside him heavily rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure he knows that, genius."

The blonde ignored him. "Wouldn't you enjoy that?"

His parabatai's eyes bore into him. "Um, _no_." Alec stood up from his chair and distractedly brushed nothingness off of his pants. He then looked back at Jace with a spark of annoyance in his blue eyes, and held up his pointer finger. "One, I have a boyfriend." Then held up another finger. "Two, just because I'm gay, that doesn't mean I have to enjoy being surrounded by men at every turn."

He took a few steps back before pointing an accusing finger at the other boys in the room. "Is that how it works with you straight people?", Alec asked. "Basking in girls flaunting around you and being too close for comfort?" Alec held up a hand as Jace opened his mouth. "Actually, you don't answer that. I don't think Clary would like the answer."

Betrayal flashed across Jace's face. "I haven't basked in any female interactions but Clary's since I've been with her!"

Alec waved him off and turned to Simon. "What about you?"

Simon scratched his neck as Jace scoffed. "Are you kidding me?", Jace mocked. "Lewis is lucky enough to get a girl to even talk to him."

" _Hey_ ", Simon hissed. "I'm with your sister aren't I?"

A groan emitted from Alec as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Don't remind me."

Jace waved his hands in the air as if he was swatting away the whole conversation. "My _point_ is," he stood up from his chair so he was somewhat level with his towering parabatai. "You shouldn't always feel weird whenever a guy is near you or bumps into your or something."

Alec looked right past him. "And how should I go about getting over this Einstein?"

Jace huffed. "I don't know." But his eyes widened with realization. The blonde spun around to Simon and grabbed his wrist. "Here." Simon was pulled to his feet with a yelp as he guided him towards Alec.

"What are you-", Simon started, but stopped when Jace placed Simon's hand firmly on Alec's butt.

Exactly two seconds passed before both Alec and Simon realized what was happening. Alec let out a small shriek before violently smacking Simon's hand off of him. Simon recoiled back with a somewhat petrified face, holding his hand as if it was just fatally burned. Alec scampered away from him a couple feet, his face a ridiculous shade of red.

" _What is the matter with you?!_ " Alec shot at Jace, his face burning a tremendous amount.

His fight partner stood there limply, looking as if he were about to crumble to the ground in laughter. Jace slowly raised a fist to his mouth to try and mask his smile. "What?" He said innocently.

"Are you demented?!"

"I was experimenting!"

Alec groaned and placed both his hands on his face. Simon slowly sat back down on his chair. Jace stared at the two of them, still on the brink of hysterics.

In an attempt to pull himself together, Jace coughed and straightened his shoulders, to no avail. "I-I think you guys are overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Alec yelled. "I feel so violated!"

"Me too." Simon meekly piped in. He cautiously turned his eyes to Alec. "No offense."

Alec groaned and started to shuffle out the entrance of the lounge. "I'm going to bed."

"It's only eight-"

"I'm going to bed!" Alec yelled, the tone ending the conversation. He quickly walked to the stairs leading up to the floor with his old bedroom. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought. _I'm going to smack Magnus in his beautiful face._

Jace's mouth split into a crazy smile as he tilted his head towards Simon.

"I think I'm a genius." He said.

"I think you're crazy." Simon said. He shook his hand a little bit before carefully setting it on his knee. "If anything, this made the whole situation _worse_." Simon sighed. "I can't believe you did that."

Jace raised an eyebrow. "You got something against my brothers cheeks?"

B

Simon squinted. "Not necessarily." He leaned back in his chair before giving Jace hard eyes. "I just don't appreciate unwillingly having my hand placed on another dudes ass."

"Noted." Jace said.

"I'm telling Izzy."

Jace draped himself across the couch as he put his arms behind his head. "She would've done the same thing."

Simon looked horrified. "No she wouldn't!"

"Have you met Izzy? She probably would've had you kiss him."

A sound of irritation came out of Simon's mouth. "Just please don't ever do anything like that again."

Jace closed his eyes. "I make no such promises."

 ** _A/N: hi friends! I hope you enjoyed this random little thing I thought of while trying to sleep. Who needs rest right?_**

 ** _Parts of this were high key based off of a glorious interaction I had the privilege of witnessing_** _**when I was in sixth grade. *sigh* good times.**_

 _ **Please leave a review! Constructive criticism is welcome! I would love to hear your thoughts!**_

 _ **:D**_


End file.
